Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscope apparatus used to observe a specimen.
Background
In the related art, a bright field microscope, a phase contrast microscope, or the like is used as an optical microscope apparatus. In the bright field microscope of the microscopes, the light intensity distribution of illumination light is adjusted by adjusting a circular diaphragm variably. Alternatively, based on the determination of an observer, a diaphragm may be selected from diaphragms each having a different shape and used. On the other hand, in the phase contrast microscope, the light intensity distribution of illumination light is formed using a ring diaphragm and a phase ring.
Since the light intensity distribution of illumination light has a large influence on an image of a specimen which is an observation target, modifications are made to the above-described circular diaphragm, ring diaphragm, phase ring, and the like, and a variety of designs have been proposed such that a good image of a specimen can be obtained (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-237109).
For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-237109, a phase contrast microscope, in which a modulation unit is provided so as to surround a ring region of a phase ring provided in a ring shape, which is formed such that the transmission axis direction of the modulation unit is different from that of a region other than the modulation unit, and thereby which is capable of varing a contrast continuously, is disclosed.